


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by Axcidii161



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, But I swear it's not Twilight, Canada, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, F/F, F/M, Like I mean some serious AU, Like serious vampy, Like slow ass burn, Like this thing is seriously vampy so I apologize, M/M, Made Up Canadian Places, Not using Archive warnings cause every warning applies, Security Clearance, Seriously warning you, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcidii161/pseuds/Axcidii161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her dark past, Krista firmly believes that she's finally come to a good point in her life. She has a new job, she's living independently now, and she's helping people instead of hurting them. But good things never last. </p><p>After her investigation squad is called upon to help a local police force bust a drug ring carrying one of the most bizarre drugs on the market, Krista's semi-charmed life begins to crack wide open when the head of intelligence and security enlists the help of a juvie mate named Ymir to help them bring the criminals down. All these years, Krista's fought hard to keep her secrets under wraps, but Ymir seems to waste no time in unraveling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy so I'm trying something sooo different right now. Originally I was going to put this on my wattpad as an actual story but um... I hardcore ship ymir x krista and saw a vampire picture that made me just straight up change my mind. Sooo, I wrote this- whatever this turns out to be :3 Any who, I'm actually going to try to write this and update this normally because I kinda got the plot bunny pounding on my brain right now and I really just want to run with it. 
> 
> However, I did want to give you a little info about this craziness first. This is a serious AU and has nothing to do with the actual AOT plot (However I did make a new Canadian province named Trost :3). The story is based on a vampiric criminal investigation and is based in Canada, so if that's not totally AU, I don't know what else is. Also, at the beginning of the story Krista is an adult but Ymir is underage; she's 17 and well, you'll learn everything else from there. And just a quick heads up, I've changed Krista's character a little bit. She's still sweet but for the purpose of making this fic run smoothly I've also made her a little bit more confrontational than how she is in the anime and manga. Lastly, though this story deals with Canada, crime, and forensic science, I am not Canadian nor do I have a lot of experience with forensic science and security policies. I did choose this location for a particular reason but because I'm not that well versed in those areas, I apologize for the mistakes I may make. 
> 
> Okay I'm done. Enjoy :3

"So that's why you're turning this over to the CSIS? Because you think we're not doing our job?!" Eren shouted.

Erwin sighed and shook his head. For as long as Eren had been here, there was never a moment that he didn't admire the passion and hard work that Yeager poured into his job. But the screaming, that was never necessary. 

"No, there's no doubt in my mind that you're doing your job. It's just we've been investigating this case now for seven months; we should have some type of lead or clue by now."

Eren groaned and plopped himself down into his seat.

"Jesus Erwin, we're working on it! Can't you just...like give us a little bit more time? Please?" Eren pleaded.

Erwin crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep breath. "Eren, as much as I really want to do that, I can't. Lives are at stake here and if we're not getting anything on who's behind this, than that's a pretty clear sign that we need to pass this further up to the powers that be. They have a plethora of information that we'd have to die for to get our hands on that could help solve this case; we need to let this one go."

Eren shook his head in protest. Bullshit. That's not why Erwin wanted to pass this on to the CSIS, he probably just wanted to go gloat over that agent "boyfriend" of his. The last time their police force had worked with the CSIS was two years ago during the murder investigation of Marco Bott. And quite frankly, Eren thought that their involvement had just made the job a hell of a lot harder for them, and much harder for Erwin to focus on.

The leader who had been over the CSIS squad that was dispatched to help them was a pain in the ass to deal with. And while Erwin constantly praised him and often took his side on strategies to find Marco's murderer, Eren thought he was a fucking quack. He was rude, disregarded the rules, and was hella incompetent. He was also short as fuck, but that wasn't a valid enough reason to deem him unfit for the job. But in the end, with their so called "help," they'd managed to get the investigation extended four months over than it should have been. So if Erwin thought that handing this case over to the CSIS was a good decision, he was wrong.

"Erwin, that's bullshit and you and I both know that. Just give us some more time. They're drug dealers, not terrorists. Something's bound to come up soon; but don't send this to the CSIS. Last time they extended our investigation four months over. We don't need that happening again."

Erwin massaged the temples of his head as he took a seat in a nearby chair. He shouldn't even have to be contemplating this. What Eren said was right, they were drug dealers, not terrorists, so this shouldn't even be that hard. But why was it? Every suspect they'd questioned, every strategy Armin had formulated and they'd executed, every security system they'd breached; all of it kept coming back completely bare. They'd never encountered a drug ring _this_ hard to bust. But personal matters and challenges aside, the facts and legal matters still stood and in order to keep the greatest amount of people safe in their province, Erwin knew that the best thing to do was hand this over to someone with more experience and better resources.

"I know, but we have to think of Trost. Our whole entire province is at stake the more we let pride take over instead of handing this over to people who'll get the job don—"

"Goddammit Erwin! So then what, do you think we're incapable of getting the job done?!" Eren cut in. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and slammed a hand down on Eren's desk to quiet him.

"Eren, I know you are trying. We're all trying dammit. But what we're dealing with isn't normal— the _drug_ isn't even normal— and the more we sit here and keep bumping our heads up against a wall, the more time we waste. Our province, as well as all of Canada will be at risk if we don't turn this over to someone else that's better equipped to deal with this. I'm not saying that you or anyone else here isn't doing anything, but this is just an issue that's out of our hands." With that, Erwin rose to his feet and left the office; he didn't want to do this, but he knew what he had to do next.

* * *

"Where are you headed with that?"

Hange froze and turned to face Krista.

"Just to the laaaaab. Why?" She asked.

Krista raised a brow in confusion. She'd asked for the coats to remain in the interrogation room during the remainder of the questioning period. Why did Hange have them?

"Because, we haven't finished interviewing the suspects yet. I want them there for questioning purposes. Who gave those to you?" Krista asked.

Hange shrugged her shoulders and placed the sealed bags with the coats into Krista's arms.

"Someone just sat them in my office with a note saying to take them down to the lab for a DNA analysis."

Krista nodded, taking the bags into her arms. "Do you still have the note? Can I see it?" She asked.

Hange shook her head. "No, I threw it away. It looked like Levi's hand writing though, so check with him. He probably did it."

Krista sighed and headed to Levi's office. But once she'd actually gotten there, he was no where to be found— which really shouldn't have even surprised her at this point because he never was. 

Krista groaned. Ever since she had been promoted to Lead Intelligence Officer over Levi, he just couldn't stop making her job difficult. And though she'd tried many a times to come up with another excuse besides him trying to get back at her for getting him demoted, she knew that that's why he was making her job so hard. But taking his job had never been her intention; she wasn't the stealing type. If anything, Krista tried to stay out of the lime light as much as possible. She was a vampire working for the government, so hell, she was trying real hard to lie low in society. So it's not like she'd acted any type of way to get this promotion. And she didn't want it. Concealing her personal life was enough of a struggle so if Levi really wanted his job back, she didn't have any protest to him coming and taking it.

After sticking around for a few more minutes to see if he'd show, Krista gave up and headed back to her office. She still had two more suspects to interview before heading home for the day, but they weren't due in for another half an hour so she figured now would be a good time to catch up on her emails and missed calls. Once at her desk, Krista turned on her computer monitor and began to shuffle through her emails. Most of them were updates that she already knew about and alerts for upcoming security upgrades throughout the office space. But amongst all the clutter, she managed to find one that seemed promising.

It was addressed to her from a Mr. Erwin Smith, apparently the Chief of Police at a county police station over in the province of Trost. The heading of the email read, "URGENT" and the email expressed a request for help in bringing down a rising drug ring in the province. Krista continued to read the email further, learning that the police department hadn't made any advances in their discoveries and were desperate for federal help to shut this down.

After giving the email one more quick read over, Krista felt satisfied enough with the information to respond. She was more than willing to lend some aid in this, and she was sure that her squad mates would be too. The small murder case that they were currently working on was honestly nothing and she was sure that she'd be able to wrap that up after she'd done a little "snooping" on her own time. Plus drug cases were always her favorite; the poor bastards always put up the best fights. Of course they were obviously never a match for her— no mortal was— but it was always entertaining to watch the lengths that they'd go to to conceal themselves.

"You're wanted downstairs," a familiar voice suddenly called from the door.

Krista frowned and looked up to meet Levi's unwelcoming gaze.

"Are the suspects here?" She asked.

"Do you think I'd be coming up here if they weren't? Come on, I want to go home."

Krista quickly shut down her computer and followed behind Levi downstairs to the interrogation room; she could respond to Erwin's email from home. Because quite honestly, Levi wasn't the only one who was done with this day.

* * *

 "So this doesn't look familiar to you? Not at all?" Krista asked.

Damien looked at the coat on the table and shook his head, causing Levi to groan.

"Look, let's just lay this all out on the table now. Hm? We don't want to be here. _You,_ well we're sure you don't want to be here. So how about you just spare us both the aggravation and tell the truth. Because I don't like it when people waste my t—"

Krista held out her hand, silencing her aggravated colleague. Sometimes she almost had to wonder how Levi had kept his job for _this_ long if he acted like this.

Levi glared at Krista and pushed her hand out of the way. She had some nerve putting her fingers in his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"Calm down. Here just let me handle this okay? You're obviously done with this for the day, just head on out okay?" Krista pleaded. The calmer the atmosphere, the more she could get out of a person.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "See that's why I gave those coats over to Hange for a DNA analysis. You trust too much; if you sent them to the lab, we'd already know which one of these idiots killed him," he said.

Krista sighed and pointed at the door. "So it _was_ you? Fine then, you can leave now. Because that's not how we run things here."

"Tch, you're just frustrated because you know I'm right. But that's your fault though," Levi answered.

But Krista didn't move. She simply narrowed her eyes, continuing to point at the door. She didn't need bad attitudes today. She'd gone a week now without snapping anyone's neck and she kind of wanted to keep it that way. If he had a problem, he could take care of that shit else where, but not in here.

"Get out," Krista ordered through gritted teeth.

Sensing her annoyance, Levi crossed his arms over each other and offered Krista a mocking grin.

Suddenly the door to the interrogation room opened, snapping both agents out of their little feud. The two continued to watch as the head of intelligence and security, Nile Dok, walked in.

"Actually I think both of you have had enough for today," Nile announced.

Krista dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Dismissed, the both of you," Nile finished.

Levi groaned and nudged Krista out the way as he exited the room, essentially leaving her at the mercy of Nile all alone.

Krista looked up; her eyes fell into Nile's gaze, who looked extremely disappointed. But dammit, she wished that he didn't. It was taking a hell of a lot of self restraint right now not to run after Levi and suck the living shit out of him and leave his dead body on the floor. 

Nile should be fucking proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeepp so that's the first chapter. Yea I actually changed a lot of characters O.o but whoo it will get better. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
